


Assume Room Temperature

by ThoughtsCascade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: But he stays dead in this, Canon Temporary Character Death, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reaction, Shortly before the end, Takes place during the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsCascade/pseuds/ThoughtsCascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick still had to tell Lisa about what had happened in the months since she had seen him or Len. This was gonna be rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assume Room Temperature

"One more stop," Mick demanded more than requested. He wasn't really a 'request nicely' type of guy.

Rip acquiesced, and took him to his requested location. However, he still insisted it be in May, as opposed to only a few months after, for some foolish reason. _(Mick had trained under the Time Masters, he knew exactly when he could be safely dropped off, but if it made Rip feel better to go a few months after that than so be it.)_

He walked a couple blocks. Entered an old hideout. Luckily still intact. Called Lisa, told her to come over. Sat down, made them both hot chocolate _(with marshmallows, a favorite drink of both the Snarts. Or just Lisa now, he supposed.)_

Soon enough, he heard her motorcycle. _(He'd built it for her, soon after Lenny had gifted him with the heat gun. Only proper to return a gift with a gift, after all.)_ She walked in casually, speaking with a grin. "Finally, it's been months! What, did you two finally get hitched or something?" Her face fell slightly as she noticed the absence. "Mick, where's my brother?"

Mick swallowed. Spoke gruffly, "On a job."

Lisa took the proffered cup of hot chocolate. "Mick, don't lie to me." Her voice was wavering. Christ, she was going to cry. If she started crying, there was little chance he'd be able to remain composed.

Mick watched her as she sank down, holding the cup like it was a lifeline. _(He'd never understood that expression, but looking at her, it felt right. As though the cup was the only thing anchoring her, keeping her in place. Holding her together, even.)_ He'd never been able to lie to her, and apparently his time as Chronos hadn't dampened her ability to read him by changing him that much. She'd always been a clever girl, too good at reading people. _(Her brother had been too, he couldn't lie to either of them. He didn't try.)_ He licked his lips. Swallowed. Took a long drag of hot chocolate. Fuck, he was wishing he'd spiked them right about now.

"I...I'll start at the beginning, yeah?"

"Always a good place to start."

"Alright then, story time."

"Don't suppose it has a happy ending?" Her voice wavered.

He sighed.

She nodded regretfully.

And so, he told her everything. In a way, it was cathartic. He told her about meeting the team, Len persuading him to go.

The crew. Rip, the one who gathered them to save his family. _(He was certain Len could appreciate that, even if he'd never said as much. In a way, he could too.)_ Sara, the badass assassin _(He and Len had both gotten along fabulously with her, Mick was certain Lisa would've liked her as well.)_ Ray, a complete fuck-up, but a loyal one. Stein, the old guy. Jax, surprisingly less judgmental, a good mechanic, and had the ability to get all firey _(Lisa laughed at the look in Mick' s eyes as he described this.)_ The Hawks and their romance, and need to kill Savage.

He spent a bit longer explaining about Savage, then moved on to their adventures.

Getting weird in the 70s.

Snart, attempting to change his father's arrest only to find it was futile. _(Yup, their father was really that much of an idiot. How he'd spawned children as smart as Len and Lisa, Mick would never know. Lisa just gave a feral grin in response.)_

Soviet Russia. Len flirting with Vostok _(after Haircut failed)_ , him getting captured with the two scientists. Haircut being stupid and getting into a fight, then later standing up for him. Len coming to the rescue. Mick not wanting to leave Haircut behind. _(Lisa gave him a look somewhere between approval and confusion at this.)_

Mick paused. Then, he told of 2046. How beautiful he'd found it. _(Lisa listened, rapt, nodding sympathetically.)_ How angry he'd been when Len had forced him to leave. How angry he'd been. The time pirates. Rip calling him a piece of meat. Saying he was only there since they'd needed Len. _(Lisa winced.)_

His betrayal. Forcing Len to pick. How desperate he'd felt, when Len went against him. Once again. When he'd always viewed it as him and Len _("and you, of course, Lise,")_ against the world.

_(So close to his birthday too.)_

The forest. How he'd been alone, starving, dwelling. The Time Masters.

He skipped over the details of his training, remaining vague. They didn't have the centuries it would take to even begin to attempt to convey it.

Hunting the team. Kidnapping Len. He spoke matter of factly, not making excuses. His threats to Lisa. _("Would you have?" "I don't know.")_ Naturally, she looked upset. But to his surprise, she merely got up and began to draw him into a hug. He shook his head, drawing back. _("Not done yet.")_ She gave a nod of understanding, sitting down once more, this time next to him on the couch.

Him going. Len escaping. The team deciding to try to reform him.

Sara's talks.

Len.

The fight.

The talks after.

How he couldn't kill Len. He never could.

The Hunters, and Jonah Hex. Then the Pilgrim.

His own younger self. Baby Len. All the babies. _(She remembered a bit of this, her own kidnapping.)_

Scandal Savage, and Len. _(Really, Len had flirted a lot. No, Lisa, he wasn't imagining it. No, he hadn't flirted nearly as much.)_

Him and Len, wanting to leave. Stein, ruining it. Them getting less upset once they realised it was for Jax. The team, being stupid and getting recaptured, and letting Savage go. What he'd learnt from her afterwards, about Len and Sara _(of course it would be her, how could Mick dare hope it be anyone else? He'd have known by now. And after this mess it was especially impossible. They were opposites after all. And shit, he hadn't meant to say that out loud. Whatever, Lisa had already known. Len probably had too, but had never addressed it, an answer in itself.)_

The Oculus rift. He was going a bit out of order now, and he knew it, rushing to the end. First Ray, ready to sacrifice himself. But Mick wanted to prove them wrong. And hey, an explosion. Then, apparently Len couldn't allow that. He'd knocked Mick out. _(But Mick didn't deserve it, didn't deserve to live, not after what he did, especially shouldn't have made Lenny sacrifice himself.)_

Throughout the telling they laughed, reminisced, knowing what was coming. _("Leonard Smart, Robber of ATMs? My brother is such a nerd!" With a snort. And "You know, that reminds me of that time, remember when...?" And derogatory comments about Ray "This is why you don't take rookies along!")_

Mick came to, cold gun on one side, heat gun on the other. Was told, and able to guess, what had happened. Talked to Sara.

He stopped telling there. Lisa was crying, and soon, so was he. They were both silent criers, from childhoods where being caught crying was not simply embarrassing, but potentially dangerous. She clung to him, and he to her. Hours passed.

A week later, they had a funeral. Nothing to bury, they considered burying the cold gun but decided it was better to not. Neither of them could bear to part with anything of Len' s for a burial either. Mick still wore the ring and didn't let the cold gun out of sight. Lisa immediately hoarded his extra uniforms he'd left behind, taking to wearing the parka.

No one else was invited.

They tried to pull a few jobs, but found themselves nearly unable. They only got away because Flash and the police were apparently busy with metahumans.

Mick tried pulling a few jobs on his own. Same result. He confessed how empty he felt to Lisa. Reminded of the date he'd told Rip to check in with him again.

"I think you should go. You seem to, at least, tolerate them. And keeping busy'll be good for you. I should do the same."

Mick nodded, getting the message. Their grief was only viciously feeding off each other, after all. They each needed separate time to come to terms and learn how to cope. They'd both loved him.

And of course, Mick was hardly the type to wallow in feelings. He'd rather be out there kicking ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I just had to get this out.


End file.
